Smoke
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: Yuuko reflete sobre a vida: passado, presente e futuro.


**Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic de xxxHolic *-***

**Segue a linha do mangá, se não o leu, não aconselho a prosseguir, a menos que já saiba o que vai acontecer. **

**Essa ideia me surgiu do nada enquanto eu via tv (atoa demais xD) e eu não chequei os caps, portanto não afirmo que está de acordo com o mangá, se não, peço desculpas D:**

**Outra coisa, xxxHolic não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu não precisaria escrever essa fic u.u**

**Please, enjoy e review x]**

* * *

Não devia se sentir assim. Era dessa forma que deveria ser, no entanto, não podia evitar o sentimento de agonia que esmagava seu coração. Há muito tempo vinha esperando e se preparando para esse momento, ansiava, pela, enfim, liberdade. Seu lugar não era aqui, já deveria ter voltado ao ciclo de reencarnação assim como Clow. Se sabia de todas as razões para ir, então por que não queria mais ir?

Watanuki.

Um sorriso triste cruzou sua face. O rapaz crescera tanto! Não se parecia nada com aquele jovem que entrara em sua loja pela primeira vez. Agora ele crescera e aprendera muito, era uma pessoa nova e estava cercado de ótimas companhias para protegê-lo e guiá-lo quando ela se for, cuidara para que isso ocorresse.

- Ele vai conseguir, Yuuko. – disse Mokona a olhando preocupado.

- Eu sei. Ele cresceu. – puxou mais fumaça do kiseru, deixou que o gosto do tabaco preenchesse seus sentidos e depois soltou a fumaça. Observou a mesma fumaça que tinha sido criada da folha, passado pelo kiseru, passado por ela e agora ia embora, livre, novo, mudado, pois não era a mesma depois de ter passado ela, assim como Watanuki não era o mesmo depois de conhecê-la.

Encheu mais um copo de sakê e o bebeu. Esperava que o forte gosto da bebida anulasse a dor em seu coração.

Lembrava das vezes que olhava o céu esperando com felicidade a chegada do dia em que poderia, enfim, descansar, mas, agora, queria ficar, queria continuar a se divertir ao lado de Watanuki, Mokona, Doumeki, Himawari e até Kohane, com quem tinha pouco tempo, mas sabia que era ótima garota.

- Mas eu não posso... – sussurrou.

Bebeu outro copo de sakê e Mokona fez o mesmo. O momento estava próximo, tão próximo que quase podia tocá-lo.

- Está chegando. – comentou puxando o kiseru novamente. Soltou a fumaça e suspirou.

Mokona terminou outro copo de sakê, mas não encheu outro. Yuuko também não.

- O cheiro está bom. – comentou Yuuko. Mas o sorriso triste e os olhos angustiados transmitiam outra coisa.

Mokona conhecia muito bem sua criadora. Estava preocupado. Sabia que Yuuko iria embora, mas que voltaria! Isso o impedia de se sentir _muito _triste. Assim como quando Clow morreu... Ele e o outro Mokona ficaram muito tristes, mas Yuuko estava com eles.

-" Não se preocupem. – ela estava calma e tinha um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto – Ele vai voltar. Nada nesse mundo se vai para sempre. É um ciclo que sempre se repete. Um dia, uma pessoa vai nascer e nela estará a alma de Clow, podem contar com isso. Ele não se foi para sempre, além do mais quando quiserem conversar com ele, lembrem-se de que ele está sempre aqui. – e tocou com a ponta do dedo o peito dos dois Mokonas.

Soel e Larg se olharam e sorriram. Eles estavam com Yuuko ainda, então estavam bem e Clow iria voltar. "

Mas quando Yuuko se for... Quem vai consolá-los? Quem vai, com palavras sábias e um sorriso gentil, garantir que Yuuko e Clow voltariam? Watanuki era um bom garoto, ambos Mokonas já gostavam dele, mas quando Yuuko se for, ele vai ficar tão arrasado ou senão mais arrasados que os Mokonas.

- Isso vai arruiná-lo. – comentou Larg se virando para Yuuko.

Ajeitou o kimono e olhou para Mokona. Pegou a pequena criatura em suas mãos e o abraçou, como se fosse um filho, de certa forma era.

- Eu sei, mas ele terá você, Doumeki, Himawari e Kohane. Ela mudou muito e vai fazer a escolha certa.

- Por que eu não posso ir também?

- Por que ele precisa de você aqui e eu também.

Ele sentou-se em seu colo. As orelhas abaixadas e os olhos fechados, tristes.

- Por que, Yuuko?

- Porque confio em você para que os nossos sakês não estraguem. – comentou tentando brincar.

- Yuukooo! – reclamou Larg. Era uma conversa séria.

Ela suspirou.

- Ele vai tomar uma decisão e quero que você o ajude, por que não será fácil de agora em diante, temo que seja mais difícil. – sorriu – Além do mais, não sei como eu vou voltar, como criação minha e do Clow vocês dois são ligados a nós dois.

- Então...

- Quando eu voltar, e eu irei, você me reconhecerá. – Ela sorriu. Tomou outro gole de sakê.

Larg se levantou animado e sorrindo.

- Neh, Yuuko... Promete? – estendeu sua pequena mão.(?)

- Haai ~~ - Prendeu seu dedinho ao redor do de Mokona.

- É uma promessa!

- Certo, uma promessa.

Mokona satisfeito, pulou do colo da criadora e se dirigiu para colocar mais sakê.

- Está pronto! – Disse Watanuki surgindo de dentro da loja. – Yuuko-san, Mokona.

O rapaz perdeu a discussão toda que ocorrerá, tudo o que via era Yuuko e Mokona tomando sakê antes do jantar... Como sempre.

- Vamos! Estou com fome... Watanuki, não esqueça o sakê! – disse Yuuko se levantando e correndo para dentro.

- Não esqueça o sakê, "primeiro de abril"! – repetiu Mokona rindo e seguindo a feiticeira para dentro da loja.

Watanuki suspirou, mas sorriu. Pegou a garrafa vazia do chão e olhou o céu. Estava muito feliz! Do nada, um pensamento fez com que parasse tudo que fazia: " E se Yuuko-san for embora?"

Balançou a cabeça. Yuuko não iria embora! Não iria deixar a loja, Maru, Moro, Mokona, o sakê e ele para trás. Ela não faria uma coisa assim.

No começo, não a suportava. Ela era uma pessoa mesquinha que o enganara em trabalhar na loja, mas hoje, não imaginava-se mais sem ela e sem tudo que ele conheceu e começou a amar.

- Watanuki!!~~ Sakê!

- Watanuki, sakê! Watanuki, sakê! Watanuki, sakê! – repetiram Maru e Moro rindo.

- Estou indo! – gritou.

- "Não, ela não iria embora. Não podia ir." Pare com isso Watanuki Kimihiro! Afaste esses pensamentos estranhos! Yuuko-san não irá embora!

E assim, voltou para dentro para servir o jantar e o sakê. Mal sabia que logo, seu "pensamento estranho" se tornaria realidade.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Voltem sempre ;D**


End file.
